Rainbow
by lou.sky
Summary: Arriesgarse es una forma de descubrir la verdad.


**Rainbow**

Kurt habia tenido un sueño que nunca habia soñado y que no se asemejaba a otros. Solia soñar con Finn pero en el sueño solo contaba con su presencia, asi como en la realidad. El sueño fue simple. Se encontraba caminando por un camino entre arboles, el cual era agradablemente interminable. Sentia que estaba tomando a alguien de la mano, por lo que observo a su derecha. Alli estaba Finn, quien le obsequio una sonrisa honesta y dulce. Una que no conocia, ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Quinn. Tipica sonrisa de una persona completamente enamorada, como la de Kurt cuando pensaba inevitablemente en Finn. Se sorprendio. Realmente no entendia como habia llegado a ese bosque y que hacia alli. No sabia en que momento de su vida habia llegado a conformar esa relacion que tanto añoraba con Finn. Estaba tan confundido que apenas recordaba su nombre. Pero no le importo, estaba ahora caminando en un paisaje hermoso, con el sol radiante en el horizonte, junto a la persona que tanto amaba. No hizo mas que devolverle la sonrisa. Pero en la punta de su lengua llevaba un calido "Te Amo" el cual no se atrevio a soltar. Ambos miraron hacia **el** frente. Sintio como Finn apreto aun mas su mano, Kurt seguia feliz hasta que sintio que los labios de aquel joven se abrieron lentamente. No lo miro, pero sentia perferctamente lo que el hacia, como si se mirara desde afuera. Escucho a Finn tomar aire, no fue como un suspiro, sino que juntaba aire para convertirlo en dos palabras. Finn simplemente le dijo "Te Amo". No eran palabras inusuales o propiamente suyas, pero sintio como si le hubiera robado las palabras aproposito. Kurt se sintio bien, simplemente bien. Aunque le estaba apunto de explotar el corazon de felicidad. Noto como Finn sentia cada latido de corazon que parecian saltar en su cuerpo. Quiso decir cuanto lo amaba, pero ningun sonido salio de su boca. Se detuvo y penso " Porque soy tan cobarde? Estoy caminando ahora con el, tomados de la mano." Lo observo a los ojos pero sintio que el miedo cerraba su garganta. No sabia si era el miedo o su cuerpo, su mente; algo le decia inconscientemente que no debia decirle nada.  
Alli desperto. No quiso abrir sus ojos pero lo tuvo que hacer. Observo su habitacion apenas iluminada por la luz del sol en el amanecer. Dud , no sabia bien si en el sue o presenciaba el amanecer o el atardecer. Todo parecia recien comenzar en ese mundo tan so ado, que lo asocio al amanecer. Sonrio al pensar que posiblemente hab a pasado la noche con el, y por eso caminaba en un amanecer. Pero apesar de eso se sent a triste. Tenia que decirle a Finn lo que sentia. Si seguia sin arriesgarse, nunca conseguiria nada. Sabia que no habian chances con el pero tenia que intentarlo "o me arrepentire siempre", pensaba Kurt. Quizas seria mejor intentarlo, despues de todo Finn siempre acud a a el en sus problemas. Confiaba en el mas que en cualquiera, le contaba cosas que nunca se las habia dicho a Puck, ni siquiera cuando eran amigos. Siempre habia estado ah para el y notaba siempre un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo ve a. "Algo. Por lo menos un poco de amor tiene que sentir por mi, despues de todo lo que hice por el. Tragicamente me voy a tener que sacrificar y que pase lo que pase."

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life _

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

Se preparo para ir a la escuela. Estaba decidido a decirle a Finn todo lo que sent a por el. Trato de vestirse como si fuera otro dia cualquiera. No queria generar sospechas o actuar como la tipica "ni a enamorada" que se super produce para decirle a un chico lo que siente por el. Aunque era algo parecido. Se perfumo con el perfume mas delicioso que tenia, nuevo, y partio hacia la escuela. No estaba seguro de lo que le deparaba el destino pero queria arriesgarse. Siempre habia vivido en una especie de burbuja. Alejado de todos y con una gran dificultad de expresar sus sentimientos. Tenia que cambiar o terminaria siempre solo, pensaba el. Paso su dia normalmente. No quiso decirle nada a Finn hasta el receso entre las clases y club Glee. Cuando faltaban tan solo unos minutos para aquel momento sintio que su corazon queria salir corriendo y llevarlo arrastrandolo. Observo la hora, puso una mano en su pecho y sintio como su corazon queria escaparse. Respiro hondo y se decidio por tranquilizarse. Habia actuado como un cobarde durante demasiado tiempo. Los sentimientos dentro suyo buscaban mil maneras de escaparse. Sono el timbre. Aquel tan esperado y tan odiado la mismo tiempo. Kurt salio, maldijo al tiempo, a su cobardia. Caminaba lentamente. Sus piernas parecian querer tomar control y alejarlo. Pero ya se habia decidido y no escaparia esta vez. Veia el final del pasillo y recordo el sol en el horizonte. Un par de animales salvajes se asomaban esta vez, de la especie Deportistas. Tambien lo acobardaron pero deb a cruzar esa selva, deb a llegar a Finn. "Finn" dijo en un suspiro.

_If anything should happen I guess I wish you well _

_A little bit of heaven but a little bit of hell_

Alli estaba. Como oro al final del arcoiris. Llego hacia el con el corazon entre sus manos. Volo entre aquellos colores guiandose por ese brillo dorado hermoso que se encontraba a lo lejos. Estaba a un paso de mejorar su vida o arruinarla. Estaba apunto de cambiar las cosas para bien o para mal. Se paro frente a el sin decir ni una sola palabra. Finn lo miraba impaciente, esperando algo, por lo menos un "Hola" por parte de Kurt. Se aterrorizo , la garganta se le cerro como en el sue o. Sintio que no deb a decir nada y que quizas era mejor seguir como amigos, como siempre lo habian sido. Bueno, no siempre, sino desde el comienzo de Finn el en Club Glee. Aunque no recordaba cuando habian comenzado a ser amigos, no sabia si era por que habia pasado bastante tiempo o era la confusion en su cabeza pese a la situacion. "Que?" dijo Finn esperando respuesta. Era maravilloso estar junto a el. Se sintio al final del arcoiris, junto al oro. El cual no sab a en que gastaria y permanecia en la duda. Solto un suave pero debil "Yo...". Finn se quedo esperando a que continuara la frase. "Yo queria hablar contigo" dijo Kurt rapidamente, tan rapido que Finn apenas lo entendio. Faltaba poco tiempo para ir con y sus compa eros pero en la mente de Kurt no existia nocion del tiempo. "Ya estas hablando conmigo. Que sucede?" Dijo Finn. Luc a apresurado, faltarian 5 minutos para irse pero parecia que tenia algo mas que hacer, quizas mas importante que hablar con Kurt. "Sin mas vueltas, simplemente te queria decir algo. Y no es para hacerte sentir incomodo pero..." decia Kurt nervioso. "Trata de redondear que tengo que hacer algo" dijo Finn como si no le interesara que Kurt tuviera que decirle algo muy importante. Parecia no encontrale importancia. "Si" dijo Kurt "Lo pense muy bien, estuve durante todo el d a entre el SI y el NO pero me decid ".  
Como todo oro tras el arcoiris, tiene un duende que lo cuida. Vestida de verde y con una flor en su cabello que parec a un trebol llego aquel duende. Por un lado ri al ver a Rachel vestida como un duende irlandes. Ya era el d a de San Patricio?. Finn sonri . Esa sonrisa!. Le estaba obsequiando a Rachel aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que en un sue o fue suya. Se besaron ante sus ojos. Queria separarlos, agarrar a Rachel del cabello y darle cun golpe a Finn pero no lo hizo. "Al final de todo yo me ilusione, yo me crei la historia del principe azul rescatandome." Recibio sin sacrificarse lo mismo que hubiera recibido si lo hubiera hecho. Se dio cuenta de que no deb a lamentarse mucho, por lo menos a n conservaba su amistad. Aunque ya no estaba seguro si la quer a. Finn observo a Kurt esperando que le siguiera contando mientras que Rachel lo apuraba para irse quien sabe a donde. "Nada importante" Dijo Kurt. Finn y Rachel se marcharon de la mano, asi como lo habia so ado. Sintio un puñal en su corazon pero de todos modos no hab a nada que pudiera hacer. Se odio a si mismo por seguir pensando en Finn despues de eso.

_This is the way you left me _

_I'm not pretending _

_No hope no love no glory _

_No happy ending_

Esa noche no dejaba de pensar en Finn. Pero no como las veces anteriores. Esta vez sent a que lo odiaba. Quizas era rencor porque Finn no pod a corresponderle todo el amor que sent a. Eran las dos de la madrugada. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitacion. Pensaba en Rachel, en Finn, en el y su est pido amor. Escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Al parecer habia hecho mucho ruido caminando. "Que sucede Kurt?" Dijo su padre asomandose por la puerta. "Lo siento. Es que tuve algunos problemas hoy y ahora no puedo dormir. Dejare de caminar" Dijo Kurt sintiendose culpable de haber despertado a su padre quien pasaba todo el d a trabajando. "Sabes, cuando yo no puedo dejar de pensar en mis problemas busco el lado bueno de ellos y consigo dormir. Intentalo". "Gracias" contest Kurt. Se recost en su cama y trato de encontrarle lo bueno a la situacion. Pero no pudo dejar de enfocarse en lo malo y termino durmiendose vencido por el sue o dos horas despues.

_Two o'clock in the morning something is on my mind _

_Can get no rest; keep walking arround_

_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong. I can get to my sleep _

_I can think that we just carried on_

Al d a siguiente Kurt habia logrado disimular un poco sus ojeras y el sue o que sentia. Fue hacia el auditorio para tocar el piano un rato. Escucho pasos y sintio la respiracion de Finn. "Necesitas ayuda en algo?" Pregunto Kurt. Cada vez que Finn estaba con el era porque necesitaba ayuda con alguno de sus tantos problemas. "Esta vez no" Dijo Finn y continu "Hoy no pudiste decirme lo que querias decirme. Supuse que Rachel te incomod . Ahora estamos solos" Kurt ya se habia dado por vencido. A n lo amaba pero era in til seguir con todo eso. "Una estupidez, nada importane. No te preocupes." dijo Kurt para no tener que decirle la verdad. - Sabes, eres una gran persona - Lo soy? -Dijo Kurt sin creerle.  
- Si. Eres inteligente, social, tienes sentido de la moda.... pero lo que mas rescato de tu forma de ser es que eres la unica persona en la que confio. A mi siempre me costo hablar de mis problemas. No suelo pedir ayuda. Pero verte a ti me da tranquilidad. El hecho de que siempre estes cuando te necesito es... -Se quedo en silencio unos segundos para tomar fuerzas y continuar- Te quiero, Kurt. Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi amigo.

Finn sintio rara la situacion por lo que se marcho lo antes posible, sin dejar que Kurt le contestara. "Yo tambien" era lo unico que Kurt le queria decir.

_This is the way that we love_

_Like it's forever _

_To live the rest of our life _

_but not together_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hubo un pequeño problema con el Fan Fiction. Como pudieron notar faltan algunas letras. No se porque todas las letras con acentos y las ñ desaparecieron :O. Trate de reponerlas pero hoy estoy vaga y puse algunas, sin acento. Espero que sepan comprender lo que me cuesta estar sentada frente a mi pc poniendo tooodas las letras que faltan. :( Estoy enfermucha con fiebre y lo unico que quiero hacer ahora es dormir :S.**

**Loo sieentoo :P **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que comprendan que es el primero que escribo y no soy muy buena escritora. Esto no es muy Fan Fiction pero fue algo que quise escribir cuando escuche Happy Ending de Mika.**

**Acepto todas las criticas, buenas y malas. Despues de todo de errores se aprende!**

**Lou**


End file.
